


Apple Affair (Chinese Version)

by Sonambulo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Gin, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Top Sanji, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonambulo/pseuds/Sonambulo
Relationships: Sanji / Gin
Kudos: 3





	Apple Affair (Chinese Version)

离开海上餐厅后，你的饥饿与日俱增——这不寻常，你再也没在海上挨过饿。那种躁动不安的疼痛随着淤伤骨折层层叠加，逐渐被伟大航路的航海记录遗忘。海鲜炒饭过于美味，山治先生的炒饭格外如此。这是唯一的理由，你自我欺骗道。

你没想到时隔两年就能见到山治。那时山治在某个摊位前打量一个苹果，他没注意到你，将苹果拿起来安置在手心。接着他转过头来，你想这不是因为你叫了他的名字，他戴了太阳镜，简单而欲盖弥彰的易容术，玫瑰金色镜片反射出你惊惶不安的脸。

“你喝什么？”他拉开吧台的圆座椅，太阳镜挂在衬衫领口。你们的寒暄不痛不痒，他放弃了那只苹果，伸出手指轻轻一勾，你的感官就拖着你的魂灵凑了过去，顺从地缠绕在他的指尖犹如某种藤蔓，某种宿命。你舔了舔玻璃酒杯的盐边，咸涩的沙砾化成海水，欲言又止的话语始终盘踞在舌根。

他的手臂搭在你肩上，小臂轻微发力，不容置疑地引导你的行进。你有说要报答他吗？你有说你是多么向往又多恐惧再见到他吗？你接近的不是一处廉价而古旧的小旅馆，你一步步迈进你的未来，你报恩的法门，那将永远是你记忆里生根发芽的一朵羞恶之花，是硌在你胸腔深处的一颗畸形的珍珠。他试探的热气吹在你脸颊上，你耳根发烫，你不认为你们能亲昵到类似的程度，而他指引着你，无需多言，若干暗示张牙舞爪地露出马脚，权威得像永久指针。

他一进门就把你按在床上，你还有一秒钟庆幸床是干燥柔软的。男人俯下身来像一片阴云，黑曜石的洞穴，遮挡了你的光芒并取代你的光芒。顷刻间你有些荣幸自己竟成了他的猎物。

舔湿我。金发男人威严地告诫，两指伸进他口中翻搅，离开的时候恶趣味地挑开舌尖，按压唾液腺。你的液体有同样的King Ground香烟味道。

你就是他手里的那个苹果，你身上的每处伤疤被他温柔地触摸，他洗净你两年来的海上风尘，伪饰的蜡油剥离你的身体，指甲是闪烁寒光的刀片，把要命的男子汉的尊严与粗糙从表皮上割开，接着他开始用餐：他啃咬你已经变得柔软的身体，渴饮寒露般吸食你的汁液，指腹干了又湿，湿了又干，烙下一片甜腻的水光。你是他的食材，是他悉心翻炒的海鲜饭，芝士酱汁泡透了白色稻米，鱿鱼须满足地蜷起。

请使用我。——请吃掉我。你听见自己说，似乎又没有。

皮肤苍白的男人没有脱掉任何衣服，腰带摇摇欲坠地挂在腰间，西装裤拉链大开，男性器官气势昂扬地从内裤敞口掏出来。它被你的唾液濯洗过，被你的手指环绕过，即便这样，你仍旧猜想不到究竟是什么引起了他的食欲，让他的餐具这般准备停当。是不浪费任何料理的绅士道吗？他衣着得体，胡子修理得很整齐，蓝眼珠把你吸了进去又自己退开，连舌尖润湿上唇的路径都按部就班；可你偏想看他不那么游刃有余的样子，想看他汗湿床笫，西装凌乱，眼底发红，在肉体撞击的当口挤出生涩的嘶吼。

他挤进你的身体，不如想象中顺利，你在痛楚中揉皱了他的西装袖口，楼下卖世界经济报的男孩子高亢的叫卖声强硬拖拽回你的意识。他突然意识到你很疼，你也在那一瞬间，从他那滑稽的卷眉毛的轻微颤动里看穿了他：他是在证明，证明他从小男孩变成了身经百战无懈可击的男人；那微不足道的一颤却变卖了他全部的伪装，层层金漆剥落，他还是那个踢人很疼的小男孩，把唾液浸湿的烟蒂吐在你脸上。你的眉骨忆起了当时的灼痛，他的面具撕裂了一个小口，你为这不足挂齿的裂口欣喜若狂。正是时候，他找到了你的裂口，榫接的两块木料，磁铁NS两级，从杯口鼓出来又收回去的啤酒沫——这多么滑稽可笑，你小心呻吟，放弃了自决。

黑金色的海闭塞了你的视线，偶尔日光闪过，在风浪最深处透出一点蓝色。他的存在过于猛烈，像暴风雨中摇荡的小船，你堪堪伸出手却怎样也够不到的小船。他是那样粗鲁，那样地不温柔，可是该死——他的不温柔让你如此心安理得！……你想说山治先生为什么你要做这些。你想说山治先生我永远不会忘记你。……山治先生，山治先生，热烈与疏离混杂交错的鸡尾酒，叫他的名字只令你无地自容，你是一盘多么无聊的料理。他最后撞了一下，恰到好处地擦燃一根火柴，你眼前一片空白，身体从内到外炸裂成烟花，头顶传来撞击的闷痛。他离开你，射在你褐色的小腹上，看上去像从高处鸟瞰某处河谷。

你体内静默回响的、密密麻麻的酥痒像炭火堆的余温。他倾下身来，你以为那是一个即将到来的拥抱甚至亲吻，他却伸手去够床头柜的抽纸，太阳镜在他领口摇摇欲坠仿佛在嘲笑你的会错意。如果抽纸的质量更加上乘，如果那是一绢栀子花香味的丝绸手帕，你一定以为下一秒他会像某些养尊处优的贵族那样优雅地拭干自己的脸，而不是细致地清理罪证，耐心容忍你的难为情。

他背对着你躺倒在床垫上，沉默的黑豹放弃了攻击，你看他的后背顺着呼吸起起伏伏，优雅的怠慢值得原谅。你知道自己体内有一处空虚永远无法填满，随即忽然发觉这一切无比荒谬可笑，有那么几秒你恍惚不知身在何处。而山治先生久未打理的发梢又柔柔地垂下来，像生着硬鳞片的小鱼儿咬啮你的心口。你的视线移向灰白的天花板，靠近岸边的小旅馆有海风吹过，木质窗框撞上白漆墙又被弹开，然后你蓦然惊醒，对着天花板打了一个响亮的喷嚏。


End file.
